Another beginig for the Lorax
by shirapp
Summary: to finish what Dr. Seuss had started. what happened to the kid with the seed
1. Chapter 1

Another start for the Lorax

Somewhere the Lorax is staying and Once-ler asked me to find him. The forest is back. The seed was planted and now the truffula trees forest is bigger than before, even Thneedville is bigger than before. Once-ler was sorry for the Lorax so he told me that I should get him to come back. I don't know why me. I mean I know they had an argument long time ago so maybe he didn't want to go himself, but why me? I mean that of course I got the last seed of the truffula trees ,but it's not a big thing. Lots of people in Thneedville village did something bigger like bringing one of the unique animals that live here back, so why me? I didn't go to countries that are far away to get those animals; I just stayed home and took care of the truffula tree that is now known as the "Old One". the Once-ler wants me to explain that in are village we still produce thneeds ,but when we cut a tree we plant two more instead that way the forest is still growing and the people who live in the village have a work in the factory. We also have special things to minimize the pollution. that keep the air clean. We also have school for the kids from ages 5-10 but when you're 11-18 you are the forest keeper which means that you take care of the animals and trees. Then, when you're 19-20 you learn in our college. There are couples of things that you can learn in college. You can learn how to work in the factory, learn how to be a teacher, or learn how to be a forest ranger which is a higher degree of the forest keeper. After collage you can work and have a nice family. When it was my turn to choose I didn't have many options. I wanted to work in the factory, but Once-ler asked me to be the story teller. I am the one who keeps the story of the truffula forest and on my death bed I'll give the job to my oldest daughter, Katherine. But as Katherine said, it won't be soon. So now the story teller is on the way to get something that he doesn't know what it is, from a place he doesn't know where. I mean, the Once-ler gave me a picture, but he's not 1# in drawing. Sounds like fun, right? The Once-ler told me that if I don't find him in three years I can come back. Today is the 45th day before I can turn back. I guess things will change. Katherine would almost be in collage; Jonathan, my first son and second child would finish school; the twins, Taylor and Avi would start school; and my wife, Ella was pregnant when I went so it means that when I come back I'll have another son or daughter and I won't even know what it is. And I'll miss all of that. All of my young children are growing up and I won't be there to see it. I'm sorry about it. Especially about Katherine- she was always my favorite. It's not like I didn't like the others but she was my first and she was so similar to me. She was the only one who came to help me. She was always there to turn for help. I remember when she was young we used walk in the forest to look for wounded animals and sick trees {yes, even trees can get sick} and how we sang together the forest's songs. She was energetic, like me and she always looking for adventures like I did when I was her age. That's how I ended up in Once-ler's home. I don't know what she'll choose to learn in collage. She'll have to work until she'll take over my job. I never felt like she was my daughter. She always felt like a friend. Before I went to start my journey, she gave me a ring that I'm wearing now. Then, she tried to hide her red eyes and she hugged me and wished me luck. She's the reason I still didn't give up on finding the Lorax. It was her dream to see him since I told her the story. A cave started to form 60 yards from me. The Once-ler told me that he suspects that only the one who truly wants to see the Lorax could see him. If it won't be the cave I'll start to go back since the Once-ler won't give me a ride. I'll only get the ride if the Lorax is with me. I got to the cave. It had a sign on it that said "welcome to the lorax's home" finally I found him.

**Will the Lorax come back?**

**I'll decide from your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another start for the Lorax- chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I hope to update soon :)**

I knocked on the door. The Lorax opened it with a weird look on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I am the story keeper" I answered

"What story?" he questioned me

"Yours" I told him

"Mine?"

"Yes, the story of you and your forest"

"My forest? It's back?"

"Yes, yours" I answered him

"But how did it grow?"

I told him my story and how we live now. He looked excited. I told him to wait while I called to tell the news to the Once-ler. He told me to wait a couple of hours until he comes. I told him about my children. He got really excited to hear about Katherine and the others. I told him about Kathreine's dream to meet him and he got really excited. He told me that that was the first time that something that wasn't an animal. Then I told him that we brought all of the animals back. Then the Once-ler called again to tell me that there's a problem with the multiengine car so I'll probably have to sleep there. "Car?" the Lorax asked me "pollution rings a bell?" "No" I laughed "it take in dirty air and takes out clean one"

We had a fine night and early in the morning the Once-ler came. They talked some and we started our way. Then, the Once-ler told me I had a girl. "can I train her personally?" "why are you asking?" I asked the Lorax " aren't you coming with us?"The Lorax said "no,- **here I stop. Want me to update early? Send me a review to tell me what do you think the Lorax's answer should be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for such a long time but I went on a vacation in the west coast. I hope I could update soon but I'm moving so I'm not sure…**

-it's just that I hope to retire soon and I hope she could bring all of the animals back." The Lorax said in a serious tone. "The animals are back already. We brought them." Said Once-ler proudly "Oh, we're here already. This car's magic!" We started walking to my house that has behind it is the Lorax's house. We already planed everything. The Lorax looked amazed, "Wow, you really did a really good job here. As you know, part of my job is to bring new animals here but since I do not see any new animals I guess that the factory is more important for you than the animals and that is really bad and I do not like it because I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees-" "Yes, yes I know" I answered impatiently, "For the trees have no mouth blah, blah, blah I know, I know" "How?" the Lorax looked confused. "Because I'm the story teller, duh." The Lorax is good but sometimes he can be very annoying-like now. "And the reason why we do not bring new animals is that the process of getting new animals starts by you, the Lorax, inventing them." I guess the Lorax didn't understand. "What do you mean by "inventing them"?" he asked. "I mean inventing like creating." I said "And since you weren't there and none of the other people knew how to do it we don't have new animas." The Lorax said "See, I'm already starting to lose my memory and since everything else looks fine I guess that this is what I will teach your daughter."

We got inside the house and all of my children jumped on me." This is Katherine, my oldest" I said" She's already in college, Jonathan,Taylor and Avi,and my baby daughter, Ella pie,what's her name?" Ella took some time to think " We decided to wait for you to name her but what about-"

**Sorry this chapter is so short**

**Give ideas for names**

**R & R please**


End file.
